Sons of Anarchy: A Perfect Line
Welcome to the Sons of Anarchy: A Perfect Line, an AU Fourth Season Sons of Anarchy RPG. Reno, Nevada, the biggest little city in the world. It's a whole new game in this city of sin and the Sons of Anarchy are looking for a piece of the pie. With the cartel vote splitting the club in Charming, Jax, Opie, Chibs, Juice, Kozik and Happy have headed to Nevada to take up the reins of a charter that has gone inactive and scope out the lay of the land. After a vicious war with the Russian Mafia, the Sons of Anarchy find their footing in the city and begin to make friends and gains in their new home. However with the Russians retreating, a new menace circles the boys of SAMREN and in a devastating attack during Harley and Kozik's wedding, Clay is killed. Reeling from the blow, Jax and Chibs return to Charming and SAMCRO, leaving the Reno Charter in the hands of Opie, Kozik, Happy and Juice. Will they succeed in revenging the killing of Clay or will their new home be torn apart and the pressure divide them? Join them on their journey as they face new enemies and reaffirm contacts with the gambling community. ---- SITE PLOT The bar CHROME is now open for business and things have settled down in the biggest little city in the world. After two years in Reno, the Son's have settled in and found themselves a nice little place to blend in and flourish. Several new prospects have joined the roster and nomads have drifted in, looking for a more permanent place to rest their bikes. As the charter grows, things are starting to heat up on the Mayan front and another unlikely direction even as the clubs hands in the gambling and underground fighting doubles. Trouble never seems to be long at knocking on their door and this time looks to be no different. With the big dogs sniffing around their money making deals with the local crime families, SAMREN must show themselves as a real force to hold on to the peace they've found. Can they do it or is it an impossible dream that will be shattered with the coming whirlwind? Only time will tell as night falls on the desert and Reno heats up with the coming firestorm. ARTICLES OF ASSOCIATION Sons of Anarchy: A Perfect Line Role Playing Forum Adopted October 13, 2011 Article One - NAME The name of this organization is the Sons of Anarchy: A Perfect Line, hereinafter referred to as APL. Article Two – PURPOSE APL is a recreational, non-profit membership organization comprised of role playing fans of the TV show, Sons of Anarchy. The club brings people together in support of each other and to promote the objectives of activities involving role playing and Sons of Anarchy, through the establishment and maintenance of contact among past, present and prospective enthusiasts. Article Three – MEMBERSHIP APL membership is a privilege, not a right. To maintain that privilege you must adhere to the rules described herein. The classes of APL membership are: • Administrators – Commonly referred to as Admins. They are the highest level of authority. • Officers – Commonly referred to as Moderators or Mods. They report directly to the Admins and act under the direction of said Admins. • Full Members – Consist of all those who completed their application and trial term if needed and have been placed in an appropriate membership group. • Prospect Members – Consist of all persons, excluding those qualified as regular members, who have shown an active or vital interest in APL and have initiated the process by completing an application and a trial membership as needed. During this phase the Prospect is still required to uphold the rules of the board at all times. Article Four - AMENDMENT OF ARTICLES OF ASSOCIATION A majority vote by the Officers and Administrators of the club is required to amend the Articles of Association. BYLAWS Sons of Anarchy: A Perfect Line Role Playing Forum Adopted October 13, 2011 Section One – OFFICERS AND ADMINISTRATORS The APL shall be governed by a Board of Officers and Administrators (hereinafter referred to as the “Staff”) who are selected by the creator and by consensus of the other staff when we see fit to add staff members. Officers and Administrators are expected to handle the day to day activities of the board and make sure it is running smoothly. They will treat the members of the club with respect. As such, the members of the club at large will treat the officers and administrators of the board with the respect that they deserve as well. The rules are a BINDING factor in your relationship with the staff and members of this board. The topics discussed here are NOT up for debate and if you should choose to play here, you will be expected to follow them and respect each other. This is to avoid any future conflicts over how the rules apply to everyone. The staff, will make every attempt to be fair and impartial but our word is FINAL. By creating an account, you are signifying your intent to follow our guidelines and the desire to be involved with our community. Failure to do so will lead to appropriate actions by the staff and could lead to restrictions or even banning. Section Two – COMMON SENSE Play nice and respect one another. No Spamming, flaming, OOC name calling, etc. Respect the staff. Do not argue with the staff. Do not try to continually plead your case to the staff if they have already given you an answer. This is rude and disrespectful. It will not be tolerated. Do not address problems in the chat boxes. Take it to Private Messages (PMs) Instant Messages (IMs) or email to sort it out. If you can not work it out between yourselves, then PM an admin privately. Discrimination will not be tolerated. Leave it at the door when you come to play. Due to the nature of the show itself, this forum is geared toward more of an adult audience. Swearing and mature themes may be encountered. If you watch the show you know what we mean. If you have not watched the show, you probably should. Section Three – APPLYING FOR A CHARACTER You must use the application form provided. It will not be considered otherwise. You should read all the REQUIRED documents before applying for a character. Certain character types may not be allowed or need PRIOR admin approval before you start your application. You MUST use a real celebrity as your face claim. NO anime, NO cartoons, NO drawings, NO Internet celeb, NO pictures of yourself, your friends or random stock photos. All characters need to have an avatar with said face claim. Signatures are optional and should be no wider than 500px. Once your character has been approved you can not change your face claim. The only exception would be if the character has had very limited play time and is not yet been fully established. These will be determined on a case by case basis and the ruling of the staff is final. Multiple characters are allowed but you must create a separate account and separate application for each one. If you apply for a canon character, you may be required to have a trial period. Again, this will be determined on a case by case basis as the admins determine the need. Section Four – GENERAL ROLE PLAY GUIDELINES This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (AU) of the show, Son’s of Anarchy. As such some things may be very different. However, this does not mean that you can just make up things willy nilly. It also means that we can not follow the show exactly. If you want to act out the show, scene by scene as it’s played out on TV, this is not the place for you to play. No God modding or power playing . You can not move another player or speak for another player without their prior permission. There are no super heroes here. You can not dominate everything. No chatspeak allowed on the boards. Unless of course you are posting the contents of a text message to someone. Use proper spelling, grammar and punctuation PLEASE! Proper spacing and capitalization as well. If your post it difficult to read, no one will want to play with you. This is an intermediate to advanced literate role play forum. We do not have a word count. However, you must post something that the people you are posting with have something to respond and react to. At least two good sized paragraphs (at least 5 sentences each) not including dialog is generally the minimum post length. Your post needs to have substance and move your thread/story along. It should not just be idle filler to make it two paragraphs. The In Character (IC) Cbox is for light hearted back and forth banter. It is NOT the place to drag your character in having a personal crisis or drama. The CBox is NEUTRAL territory. All accepted character are welcome to come and play there. Yes, there can be some good natured bickering if a rival shows up. However, it is not a place to throw down. That belongs in a thread on the board. Nothing significant or intensive should be played out there. CBox activity can INFLUENCE your board RP but it does not take the place of threads. If it is not written in your history, a thread or some kind of one shot that explains the event, then it HAS NOT happened in the life of your character here. Section Five – HAVE FUN! This is intended to be FUN! It should not be a chore to come and write a post. Don’t take on too much if you can’t handle it. Keep the drama on the board and not make things personal. USEFUL LINKS Sons of Anarchy A Perfect Line Site Timeline and Event History Canon List Who Plays Who Celebrity Face Claim